Humanstuck Crap
by hellayeaarsenicCatnip
Summary: So Karkat goes to this party Dave's throwing with all his friends. Woah, this turned into a Davekat fast...


You look up from your homework as your roommate walks in carrying his guitar case. You wrap yourself tighter in your blanket and try to focus on the question you're on. But curiosity gets the better of you.

"Where have you been?" You ask, not looking up from your work.

Gamzee tosses his sneakers by the door and plops himself on the couch. "Practicing with the band. We've got a motherfucking gig tonight."

You swivel around in your chair." Where could _you_ get a gig?"

Gamzee grins. "There's a party south campus." He looks at you thoughtfully, as if hes actually trying to use his brain. "Hey Karkat, why don't you come? Take your motherfucking mind off school for a night."

"Why the fuck would I waste my time at a stupid party? College isn't for screwing off-"

"C'mon Karbro. Everybody's coming. And the bands gonna play."

"I don't give two shits for any loser that are going to fuck off at some douche bags party and not be able to get up in the morning to go to class."

"Isn't it Friday?"

You grab your forehead. "Oh my God, that's not the point!"

Gamzee gets up and heads towards the bathroom. "Well, while you motherfucking think about it, I'm going to get all up in my face paint."

You roll your eyes and turn back to your work. You sigh and give up on the question you're on, reaching for your laptop. You open it to see Sollux is pestering you. Might as well talk to him.

TwinArmageddons[TA] began trolling CarcinoGenetisist[CG]

TA: hey what are you up two?

CG: NOT MUCH JUST LISTENING TO MY IDIOT OF A ROOMMATE.

TA: ii2 he ranting on about that 2tupid miiracle 2hiit agaiin?

CG: NO HES TRYING TO GET ME TO GO TO SOME PARTY.

TA: waiit you arent goiing?

CG: DONT TELL ME YOURE GOING TOO.

TA: kk everybody2 goiing

CG: SO WHAT.

TA: you know you cant lock your2elf iin that apartment forever

TA: you need to get out 2ometiime

CG: IM TRYING TO DO WORK.

TA: college ii2nt all about work you know

TA: even though that 2eem2 liike the riight way of gettiing through iit

CG: WHY ELSE WOULD YOU PAY FOR FOUR SHITTY YEARS OF WORKING YOUR ASS OFF TO KEEP YOUR BULDGE OF AN INSTRUCTER SATISFIED ENOUGH TO AT LEAST THROW A B- IN YOUR FACE.

CG: LIKE SERIOUSLY.

CG: LOOK AT ALL THESE IDIOTS WHO PRETTY MUCH GET THROWN INTO COLLEGE FOR FUCKING FREE AND END UP GOING OFF AND DOING DRUGS AND BLOWING OFF THEIR WORK.

CG: BUT THEN THEY BRIBE YOU INTO NOT SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT IT BY PAYING FOR THIS MONTHS RENT.

TA: kk wtf

TA: iim ju2t 2ayiing

TA: you need to get out and 2ociialiize

TA: or youll driive u2 both cra2y

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT.

CG: FINE.

CG: ILL GO TO THIS DIPSHITS PARTY.

CG: HAPPY?

CG: BTW WHO IS THE DIPSHIT.

CG: SOL?

CG: GOD DAMMIT.

TA: 2orry ii wa2 lettiing aa iin

TA: iim not really 2ure who2 party iit ii2

TA: aa 2ay2 iit2 dave2

CG: OH GREAT.

CG: MORE BULLSHIT TO DEAL WITH

TA: hahahaha

CG: WHAT?

TA: 2top actiing liike you cant 2tand the guy when you know you liike hiim

CG: WHAT. NO. FUCK YOU.

TA: deniial

TA: now that ii thiink of iit

TA: iim pretty sure he liike2 you two

TA: ju2t look at the way you are alway2 around each other

TA: or how he 2iit2 wiith you every chance he get2

CG: YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS.

CG: FIRST OFF. WHENEVER IM WITH HIM JOHNS THERE TOO

CG: AND SECOND. WE SIT TOGETHER SO WE DONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH WORK COPYING DOUCHEMUFFINS LIKE YOU

TA: hahahahahaha

TA: whatever

TA: anyway2 iim goiing to get ready

TA: iill 2ee you there?

CG: YEA I GUESS

TwinArmageddons[TA] ceased trolling CarcinoGenetisist[CG]

You close your laptop and slouch down in your chair. A shirtless Gamzee walks out with his signature clown face paint on, making his grin appear even wider. You could never understand why he wore the stuff. Some stupid band thing. You shake your head as he attempts to put his shirt on without smearing the makeup.

You carry your blanket as you walk to your room. "I'm going to go." You state after he manages to get his head through the hole of his shirt.

"I knew you would motherfucking come around."

"So whens this thing start?" You ask as you open your drawer.

Gamzee looks at his phone. "Uh, in a couple hours."

"Why are we getting ready now then?" You huff, slipping on a black sweater. You look down at your gray pants and decide they're as good as anything. Your choice of outfit didn't pop out as much as Gamzee's purple shirt and black genes, but you liked to keep it simple.

"We're going to stop by Tav's. Then Equius is going to give us a ride so we can head over and get out motherfucking dance on."

"Dance? Wait, I thought you were playing."

"We play at the end. Dave's going to DJ the rest."

You sigh. "Okay, lets get this over with."

After you throw on a pair of skate shoes, you walk a couple blocks to the bus stop, keeping pace with Gamzee's long stride. Closing your eyes, you tilt your head back and take in a deep breath. Maybe getting out wasn't such a bad idea. Sure, you walked back and forth between class, but you were always rushed and thinking about work things. You couldn't remember the last time you got out on your own time. You board the bus, stress...somewhat forgotten.

Once you're off, you follow Gamzee to Tavros's dorm. People cast glances funny at your clown painted friend as you both walk past. If he noticed he showed no sign. You finally end up outside the two story hall where the young cripple lives.

Gamzee pulls a card from his wallet and scans it, unlocking the main door.

"Tavros gave you a key?" You ask as you make your way down a hallway.

"Yea." Gamzee smiles. He stops in front of a door and knocks. A click sounds from inside and the door swings open.

"Oh, hey guys." Tavros says. "Here let me grab something."

A few seconds later he reappears with a small bag on his back, wearing a pair of tan knee shorts and a band shirt. With his free hand, Gamzee holds Tavros's as you make your way back outside. You ignore the soft click of his prosthetic legs every time he takes a step. You were glad you didn't need to struggle to keep up now that Gamzee was walking at his pace.

You come to a halt when you get outside. Gamzee sets down his guitar case and pulls out his phone.

"Hey. You on your way?...Oh...Uh, yea sure."

"What's up?" You ask as he hangs up and puts his cell in his pocket.

"We're going to meet up at Jades," He says, scooping up his case. "That way we can all get picked up at once."

You groan.

"It's actually not that far from here." Tavros assures as you all continue walking. After a few more blocks of walking, all three of you end up in front of Jade's condo. Just as you're about to knock, she walks out, bass in hand, wearing a black hoodie and a pair of green skinny genes.

"Oh. Hi guys." She says cheerfully, then looks back inside. "I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay. Remember to kill it." Rose states.

"And no drugs." Kanaya adds.

Jade giggles and closes the door. You all head down to the street. Jade falls in beside you.

"I didn't think you'd come Karkat."

"Everybody bugged me about it so..."

"Well, I'm glad decided to."

"Hmm."

You all sit on the curb and wait. You look ahead, putting your head in your hands.

"They're so adorable." Jade giggles.

"What?"

She nods past you. You look over to see Gamzee sitting with Tavros between his legs, his hands wrapped around him and his head rested on his shoulder. They both chuckle at something you don't catch.

You roll your eyes.

"So, any recent love interests?" She asks, eyebrows raised.

"No."

She elbows you. "Oh, c'mon. Don't tell me you don't like _anyone_."

"Even if I did like someone, why would I tell you?"

"'Cause that's what friends are for grumpy."

You sigh. "Maybe later."

She smiles. "Okay."

"Vans here." You all look over at the sound of Tavros's voice.

Everyone stands as Equius pulls up in a white mini van. You groan when you realize whose in the passenger seat.

Gamzee and Jade throw their cases in the back next to the drum kit. The slide door opens and Gamzee, Tavros, and Jade hop in.

"Sorry Karkat." Jade says sympathetically. "There's no more room in the back."

Equius rolls down his window. "Squeeze into the front."

Clenching your fists, you walk around to the passenger seat.

"Hey Karkitty." Nepeta greets as she makes space for you. She brushes off her olive v-neck and adjusts her gloves. "It's nice to see you out for once."

"Hmm..." You rest your head on the window.

"Don't mind him Nepeta." Jade's voice sounds from the back seat when the van starts moving. "Are you excited?"

"Oh yes. What's it like?"

"It's loud, confusing and hot." Equius states. "Everybody there is either doing drugs or drinking." He looked so out of place with his black tank top to reveal his unusually large muscles and a pair of blue basketball shorts.

"Whatever." Jade assures. "You just have to hang around the right people."

"That's why you're lucky to have me took look out for you."

"Lucky to have _all_ of us."

The van stops at a stoplight. Equius looks over his shoulder. "How are your legs doing for you?"

"Well, uh," Tavros says. "I'm used to them now, so it's easier to walk then it was when I first started." He rubs his hand along his mohawk. "I can't thank you enough...for making them for me that is."

"I'm glad my design works for you."

Gamzee chuckles. "I tell you, motherfucking miracles..."

You shake your head and tune out as he goes on. The van turns down a neighborhood next to the campus. It was easy to figure out which house was having the party; you could hear music blasting and see strobe lights streaming out windows from down the street.

You all got here early, so it was easy to find a parking spot. Gamzee and Jade grab their instruments and everyone else helps Equius carry his drum kit.

Dave waves and points to the stage when you all walk in. You stand next to Jade as they set up their equipment, looking over at the turn table with a built in computer. Dave was sitting there in his mirror shades and signature white and red shirt, nodding his head to his own music. You look away when you realize your staring.

More and more people pile in by the minute. You sit on the edge of the stage and study the room. Next to a staircase, there was a variety of snacks and beverages. There's probably about 100 people dancing in the middle of the living room, not counting whoever else is spread through Strider's somewhat mansion of a house. How many roommates did he have to have to keep this place?

Jade pokes you in the side. "Karkat!" She shouts over the dubstep. "We don't play for awhile, so were going to dance."

You nod to show you understand and watch as she walks off into the crowd. Gamzee pulls Tavros into the chaos and Equius follows an excited Nepeta.

When it looks like nobody else is coming, Dave's voice sounds over the speakers. "Alright. How would you people like to kick it with some all time favorites?"

The crowd cheers in agreement.

As everyone steps in place to dance to the Cupid Shuffle, you scan the crowd for a familiar face. You spot Nepeta dancing beside Aradia, Jade, and a sweaty Equius. Oh, if Ar was here than...

"Hey kk!" You jump as Sollux sits next to you. He unzips a white hexagon checkered jacket. "It's hot in here!" He states with a lisp.

"You get used-" He puts his hand to his ear. "You get used to it!" You shout.

"Have you danced yet?"

You shake your head.

He stands and waits beside you. "Come dance!"

"No."

"Don't be a grumpass!"

You roll your eyes. No point in arguing. You follow him over to the group.

"Where's Equius?" Sollux asks.

"He went to the kitchen to find a towel!" Nepeta squeaks, bumping into you. "C'mon Karkat, everyone knows this one!"

You sigh and step in line between her and Aradia. It takes a couple moments before you get into it, but you dance. Gamzee and Tavros join the group as the Chacha Slide starts playing. Before you know it you're all laughing and dancing to songs you don't even know how to dance to. You and Sollux switch between Nepeta and Aradia to dance to songs that require a partner. You surprisingly like to dance with the blue hatted, cat obsessed girl, even though you know its going to make her even more hooked on you. At least she was shorter than you.

Jade taps your shoulder and points to the stage. The group heads over to the stage and she, Gamzee, and Equius get into their positions.

Dave's voice sounds over the speakers as the song ends. "Okay party people. Lets turn our attention to a special guest we've got tonight. Give it up for my bros in Don't Turn Your Back on the Body." The crowd cheers as Dave steps down from the turn tables.

"Go Equius!" You flinch as Nepeta screams next to your ear.

Equius taps his drumsticks and the band starts playing. You forgot how good they actually sounded, especially Gamzee considering you don't let him play while you're studying in the apartment. Picking her bass, Jade steps up to the mic and starts to sing.

After a few songs, you realize how thirsty you are. Nepeta looks over from talking to a grinning Aradia as you make your way to the edge of the crowd. When you make it to the snack table unscathed, you reach for a cup and pour some punch. You glance over when someone walks up beside you.

"Sup." Dave greets.

"Hey."

"I usually don't see you besides when we're running around campus." He states, reaching for a cup. "Or when we hang with John."

"My roommate dragged me out here." You say, nodding to the stage.

"Guess I'll have to thank him."

Your cheeks grow hot as you take a drink of your punch. You scrunch your face up when you realize there's alcohol in it.

"Well." Dave says between sips. "I'm done spinning tracks for the night. Think I'll go upstairs and play some games. Wanna come?"

You look over at the base of the stage and shrug. "Why not."

Drink in hand, you follow him upstairs. "So why'd you decide to throw a party all of a sudden?" You ask as you make your way down a hallway.

"Mr. Noir was stressing me out with all this exam shit, so thought i'd relax a little." He says, pushing a door open.

You're relieved to find you know most of the people in the circle on the floor. Your classmates since middle school, Feferi and Eridan, were sitting together on the far side of the room. Next to them your old high school crush, Terezi, was sitting with one of your best friends, John. Laying in his lap was his girlfriend and Terezi's right hand man,Vriska. A blonde haired guy with ridiculous anime shades was next to them, sitting with a guy who looked somewhat like John in his lap.

"Hey Karkat, Dave." John's the first to realize you're there.

You take a seat between him and Strider as everyone else greets you.

"This is my bro Dirk," Dave states, gesturing to the guy with the pointed glasses. "And his boyfriend Jake."

"Can we get on with the game?" Vriska says before you respond.

"What are we playing?" Dave asks.

"Truth or Dare." Feferi says.

You take a drink of your alcohol punch as Dirk speaks up. "I'm pretty sure it's my turn." When nobody interjects, he turns to Eridan. "Truth or Dare?"

Eridan sits there thoughtfully. "Dare."

"I dare you to do the fluffy bunny challenge."

"The what?"

"C'mon hipster, don't tell me you've never heard of it."

"I haven't."

"Well I'll go get the mellows." Jake slides off him to let him go to the kitchen.

"Whats the fluffy bunny challenge?" Eridan asks nervously in his odd accent.

"Its not that bad." Jake assures. "You just stick marshmallows in your mouth until you cant say fluffy bunny anymore."

"Ahhh. Okay, but before I do this." Eridan turns to Fef. "Truth or Dare?"

She smiles. "Dare."

"Do this challenge with me."

"Okay." She says excitedly. "I knew you would say that." She giggles.

Dirk walks back in and tosses the at Eridan, hitting him in the face. "Wow, that band down there's actually pretty good. Know what to do?"

He nods and opens the bag, setting in between Feferi and him. They both plop a giant marshmallow in their mouths before saying "fluffy bunny". This continues to the point where they can't even close their jaws. Everyone else is pretty much rolling around in their tears. You cant help but join in with the stupidity of their laughter.

"Okay." Vriska says between laughs. "Now you-" She composes herself. "Now you have to swallow."

"That's not-" Jake is silenced with a look. You share a glance with Dave and you both shake your heads with a smirk. Terezi can't help herself as Eridan gags on his wad of marshmallows, falling over and rolling around on the floor. The group breaks out laughing again.

Feferi catches her breath after she swallows, followed by Eridan. They too laugh to the point of a stomach ache.

When everyone calms down, Feferi turns to Vriska. "Okay, okay. My turn. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Feferi sits there a moment. "I can't think of anything." She says finally.

"I've got one." Terezi says. Your partially blind friend turns to Vriska mischievously. "I dare you to lick John's belly button."

"W-What!" John exclaims.

Without a word, Vriska turns around and lifts his shirt, running her tongue up his stomach. John blushes heavily as she lays back down and crosses her arms.

"Okay." Vriska turns, looking between you and Dave. She taps her chin before smirking. "Karkat, Truth or Dare?"

Why did you have to get asked by _her_? You sigh and pick dare out of fear you'll seem scared.

"I dare you...to play seven minutes in heaven with the cool kid here."

You shift uncomfortably as Dave looks up from his phone. Everybody casts expectant glances at you.

"Vriska, lets try to keep it PG here." Jake states when you don't say anything.

"Whatever. You guys can sit here and tell me to lick John but when I dare someone you go and tell me its inappropriate. You guys are a bunch of party poopers."

You tense, setting your cup down as Dave stands and speaks beside you. "Fine, fine. We'll do your stupid dare. Just stop whining all the time."

She glares as Dave grabs you by the arm and pulls you to a closet.

"What the fuck Strider!" You say when he pushes you inside and closes the door behind him.

"Sorry Karks." His voice sounds in the darkness. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want. I just don't want Vriska going around saying my party's lame because I wouldn't do a dare."

"The dare was for me fuckass." You mutter sitting up and leaning on a wall. You hear shuffling as Dave sits next to you.

"Yea but I was included so its pretty much both of our dare."

"I guess." You go ridged as you feel Dave crawl onto you, his breath hot on your face. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

He leans back. "I thought you wanted to...oh shit. I'm sorry I-"

"No no no no. Its okay. I just..." You trail off, not knowing what to say. "I didn't know if-"

You shut up as Dave leans back in and kisses you. You kiss him back and ignore the taste of alcohol in his mouth as he pulls you closer, wrapping your hands around his neck.

You here a clink beside you as his shades fall off. "Uh...Dave." You pull back. "Your glasses."

"We're in the dark. It doesn't matter to me right now." He continues to kiss you, working down your neck.

"I've never asked before." You say between gasps. "But why do you wear them all the time?"

Dave leans back. You can tell he's just staring at you. Trying to decide whether to tell you?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry or anything I just was wonder-"

"Its alright... Karkat. I like you... I haven't said that since...Terezi, and I was worried you still had feelings for her or something. But...and if you feel the same, then maybe you, we, can learn things about each other like that."

You nod before remembering he cant see you in the dark. "Yea..."

You close your eyes as his lips find yours again, his hands reaching down to the end of your sweater.

You both jump as a knock sounds at the door, bringing you back to reality. "Okay boys. Your seven minutes is up." Vriska calls.

Dave gives you a final smooch before standing and pulling you to your feet. You hand him his glasses before opening the door and walking out, acting like nothing happened.

"You two have fun?" Terezi giggles as you both sit down.

"Stop pestering them." Feferi says, nudging her in the side.

The group breaks out in conversation. You look over at Dave as he pulls his phone out and answers it.

"Sup...Yea he's with me...Okay. You can tell them it's over...be there in a sec." He stands and puts his phone in his pocket. "The bands leaving."

"Looks like the party's over guys." Dirk states.

"Aww. Well, we'll see you later." Feferi stands with Eridan.

"See you all in class." John waves as you head for the door.

"Bye."

Dave follows you down the hall and downstairs. Mostly everyone is gone except for a few people and the band is packing their stuff.

"Oh. There you are." Jade states as you walk up. "Where were you two?"

"We were playing a game with a few people upstairs." Dave explains.

Equius hands you a piece of his drum kit. "Nepeta was worried for you."

"Whatever." You look around. "Where's Sollux?"

"He took Nepeta and Aradia to her dorm to spend the night."

Gamzee jumps off the stage with his case. "Ready to go Karbro?"

You stand back and wait as everyone heads towards the door. "Do you...want to come with us?" You ask, turning to Dave.

"Jake would get mad at me if I didn't stay behind and clean up..."

"Okay, I'll see you later than."

Dave smirks and wraps his arms around your waist. You grip Equius's drum tighter and tilt your head back as he kisses you.

"Karkat! Hurry up. We're-" Jade stops in the doorway as she looks back inside. She blushes as you lean back and walk to the door.

"Later." Dave says.

"Bye." You close the door and walk beside Jade to the van.

"So that's who it was." Jade giggles as you set the drum in the back of the van.

"You won't tell anyone? Not yet at least?" You ask, walking around the van.

"You have my word." Jade states, jumping into the back beside Gamzee and Tavros.

You open the passenger door and get in.

"So did everyone have a good motherfucking time?" You hear from the back as the van starts moving.

"I speak for everyone when I say that was probably the best party I've ever been to." Jade says.

Everybody mummers agreement. You all talk about tonight's events on the way home, laughing and shaking heads all the way.

Equius pulls up to the condominiums and Jade sighs. She grabs her bass from the back and stands next to the passenger window.

"Thanks for making my night guys. I love you all."

"Bye Jade." Tavros says.

You wave as the van pulls forward. Equius turns on the radio the rest of the way.

"Hey Karkat." Gamzee gets your attention. "Tav's gonna stay over tonight."

"Yea. I had a feeling that would happen."

The vans stops in front of your apartment. "Thanks Equius." Tavros states as you all get out of the van. Gamzee grabs his guitar case.

"Have a good night motherfucker."

"Goodnight. I'll see you later."

Everyone walks up to the door and takes out his keys.

"Gamzee." You say as you all shuffle into the apartment. You toss your shoes by the door and make your way to the living room. "Thanks for getting me to come."

He grins widely. "You're the one who decided to go." He points out, sitting on the couch beside Tavros.

You rub your hand through your hair and yawn. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"See you in the morning." Tavros says as you head towards your room.

Striping down to a pair of gray boxers, you throw on an old tee and jump into bed. You lie there awhile and decide you wont be able to sleep, so you reach for your laptop.

CarcinoGenetisist[CG] began trolling TwinArmageddons[TA]

CG: HEY.

TA: what2 up

CG: I FORGOT TO THANK YOU.

TA: well that2 a fiir2t

CG: DONT GET USED TO IT.

TA: 2o how wa2 dave?

CG: WHAT.

TA: nepeta wouldnt 2top talkiing about how you went off wiith dave the whole way to aa2 dorm

TA: iit wa2 pretty funny

CG: YOU GUYS ARE LUNATICS.

CG: WE JUST PLAYED A GAME.

CG: ANYWAYS.

CG: THANKS FOR GETTING ME TO GO TO THE PARTY.

CG: I HAD FUN.

TA: no problem

TA: ii had fun two

TA: you totally mii22ed iit haha

CG: WHAT

TA: tavro2 crowd 2urfiing

TA: he diidnt even 2ee iit comiing

TA: how2 he doiing now?

CG: HE SEEMED ALRIGHT

CG: HES PROBABLY GETTING MAKEUP SMEARED ALL OVER HIS FACE NOW

TA: okay two much iinformatiion

CG: YOU MISSED ERIDAN GAGGING ON A MOUTHFUL OF MARSHMALLOWS

TA: holy 2hiit hahaha

TA: you ju2t made my whole fuckiing niight

TA: oh my god

CG: WELL IM GOING TO GET GOING

TA: oh okay

TA: niight kk

CG: BYE

CarcinoGenetisist[CG] ceased trolling TwinArmageddons[TA]

You close your laptop and set it on your nightstand. You stare at the ceiling, still unable to fall asleep.

"Karkat!" You start at the sound of Gamzee's voice. Groaning, you slip out of bed and make your way to the living room.

"What?" You snap.

He reaches around Tavros and holds out his phone. "Dave wants to talk to you."

Confused, you grab the phone and put it up to your ear.

"The fuck you want Strider, it's like one in the morning."

"Hey. I've got a question. Dirk and Jake kinda through this giant fit when I blew off cleaning up the place and kicked me out-"

"What are you getting at?"

"Can I crash at your apartment?"

You lower the phone, your heart skipping a beat.

"Karkat?" Dave asks when you don't respond.

"Here wait up a sec." You turn to Gamzee. "Is it okay if Dave comes over?"

"I don't see why the motherfuck not."

"Sure."

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit."

You stare at the phone a few seconds before handing it to Gamzee. Sighing, you turn and make your way to the bathroom. Gamzee must have used it earlier considering he wasn't plastered with makeup and the floor was wet. You get in and take a quick shower. After ten minutes, you're sitting on the couch, cuddled in a blanket next to a bunched mess of Gamzee and Tavros watching The Wedding Singer. Wow, you forgot how bad this movie is.

"So. What's with you and the cool kid?" Gamzee asks after awhile.

"What do you mean?"

"You motherfuckers like each other, right?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Just was wondering."

You sigh and wrap your hands around your legs, resting your head on your knees. "I guess. I mean, I've known him awhile now...ever since I first met John..."

"Uh, what happened. I mean, at the party?" Asks Tavros.

You shake your head and wrap yourself tighter in your blanket. "Its none of your damn business."

"You two got together, didn't you?" Gamzee grins. "I knew he liked you."

You glare at him. "Why the fuck is my love life so important to everyone. And why was he liking me so noticeable to you but not to me?"

They both shrug, their attention going back to the movie.

You jump up at the sound of the doorbell and shuffle over to the door. You open the door and move aside to let Dave in.

"Hey." He greets, setting his bag next to the door. Before you say anything, his arms are around your waist, pulling you closer. You look up in surprise before your lips crash together.

"Uhhh..." Gamzee's voice sounds from the other side of the room.

Dave's head shoots up and you step back self consciously. "Oh I didn't realize-"

Gamzee just laughs. "It's alright motherfucker." He looks at Tavros with a huge yawn. "You tired?"

The young cripple nods. You sit on the couch as they make their way to Gamzee's room, wrapping up in your blanket again.

"You mind if I get cleaned up a bit." Dave asks, shifting through his bag.

"Bathroom's over there."

You flip through T.V. channels the whole time Dave's in the shower, not finding anything but infomercials and cheesy soap dramas. You decide to just watch the rest of the Wedding Singer. Dave walks out of the bathroom, drying his blonde hair. "There is like no hot water in there." He jumps over the back of the couch and plops down next to you.

"We all took showers before you. Nice boxers by the way." You joke, studying his red tee and cat checkered briefs.

"Ironic aren't they?" He smirks. "Rose got them for me awhile back as a joke."

"Hey, why are you still wearing your glasses?"

You tense as he gently pushes you down. "You wouldn't be able to handle me shadeless."

"You are so full of yourself." You mumble, relaxing as he leans over you. He takes your blanket and drapes it over you both, resting his hips on yours. You look up at him as his hands find the ends of your shirt.

"D-Dave?"

"What's up?"

"If we...I don't want this to be a one time thing."

He leans back and stares at you. Your eyes widen in astonishment as he reaches up and takes his shades off. You can't think of anything to say as you stare into his dark red eyes. You swallow and reach up, rubbing your thumb across his cheek.

"You trust me now?" He finally says.

Your heads turn at the sound of Dave's ringtone. He gets up and grabs his bag, shuffling through it until he pulls out his phone. You decide to get some sleep stuff as he takes the call, the image of his eyes still fresh on your mind.

"Sup...no, I understand...don't worry about it we're chill...see you tomorrow than."

You toss a couple pillows and another blanket on the couch when he hangs up.

"That Dirk?" You ask as you both sit back down.

"Yea...I think we're all good now." He sets up the the pillows and sits back. "It doesn't matter now."

You make him smile when you crawl up and rest your head on his chest. "You guys are weird."

"He's less of a dick once you get to know him." He assures, pulling your blanket over you both.

You look past Dave's head at the sound of a door opening and roll your eyes as Gamzee walks into the living room. He smiles as he walks past, humming to one of the band's songs. Dave quickly closes his eyes.

"Hey Gamz." Dave says as your carefree roommate pours a glass of faygo. "The band was awesome."

"Thanks bro." He says, walking back into the living room. He stands awkwardly at the end of the couch and stares at you two for a couple moments, sipping from his cup. "So." He finally states. "You two, uh, you two hooked up?"

"What's it look like dipshit?"

Gamzee smiles and walks off. "Well, good motherfucking luck Strider."

You snort. "Fuck you Gamzee." You call as he shuts his door.

Dave's chest vibrates. You look up to see he opened his eyes again. He wraps his hands around your waist and slouches down. "Tired?" He asks, kissing your cheek.

"Hmm." You rest your head in the crook of his neck.

"Love you Karkat."

"Love you too."

You lay there awhile and focus on the rise and fall of his chest. You close your eyes and match your breathing with his, drifting off with memories of the night flowing through your head, wrapped up in this cool kids arms.


End file.
